The son of Orion
by RomanCalico
Summary: Orion never thought he was normal. Raised by Apollo, thinking his parents where dead, he never thought he'd be sucked into a quest to rescue his mom! Will He and his friends must save her, or face certain death?
1. The son of the star

**Son of Orion**

Apollo held the bundle. His eyes were like a mix of both his mother and father, green and silver. He held the baby boy ,Zeus staring at it like he was an alien. " what do we do with him?" apollo asked. " I don't know." replied the god. " I won't kill him."

" Apollo, can you raise him?" Zeus asked. He nodded.

" I'll raise him." said Apollo.

" she must never know, even if it means lying to the child." Zeus said.

" Artemis will kill me if she finds out." Apollo replied. Zeus Waved him of.

" your name is Orion" whispered Apollo. The baby scowled.

Ten years later ( Orion's pov) the child of the moon

I crept through the woods, Apollo at my side. In the light of the full moon, I could see the antlers of the deer we had been stalking an hour. I, drawing my bow, signaled for Apollo to creep to the other side. With an nod to the god, we both nocked arrows and aimed. 3... 2... 1! The arrows flew, imbedding itself in the head of the deer. The deer fell. I rushed forward. And quickly healed the deer. It ran of, and Apollo smiled. " you're ready" he said.

" ready for what?" I asked.

" you're ready to meet you're mother".


	2. Orion's companions

Aaron chase Jackson- light skinned boy with blonde hair and sea green eyes. son of percy jackson and annabeth chase. Twin of chase.

Chase Aaron Jackson- light skinned boy with raven hair and grey eyes. Son of percy jackson and annabeth chase. Twin of Aaron.

Bianca Maria Di Angelo- dark skinned Girl with chocolate colored hair and icy blue eyes. Daughter of Nico Di Angelo and Thalia grace.

Millie Gardner stoll- light skinned girl with devious green eyes and curly hair.

Daughter of Katie gardener and Travis stoll.

Reyna

Jason

Leo

Piper

Nico

Thalia

Percy

Annabeth

Athena

Poseidon

Zeus

Hades

Ares

Hera

Mr.d

**Chiron**

**Lupa**

Ella Athene grace- light skinned girl with dark brown eyes. Curly blonde hair. Daughter of Reyna and Jason.

Layla- light skinned girl with curly raven hair. sea green eyes that can be grey. Accidental daughter of Poseidon and Athena. Twin of carter.

Carter-skinned boy with straight blonde hair. Grey eyes that can be sea green. Accidental son of Athena and posiedon. Twin of Layla.


	3. Moon

**The moon shines brightest with her child**

" my MOTHER?" I exclaimed. " I thought she was dead!"

Apollo nodded. " I know. But today you are a master of bows. Today is the day you will meet your mom." he said.

" Apollo?" I asked. " Who is my mom?"

He looked at the moon. " Artemis. Artemis is your mother".

It fell on me like an anvil. My eyes: silver and green. My auburn hair, so much like Artemis'. My bow is silver, my nickname: moon. I can't remember her,though, so I was confused. " why can't I remember her?" I asked.

Apollo looked at me. " she never knew you." he said. "She doesn't know you exist."


	4. Night

Night

As Apollo led me to Olympus, their were still a thousand questions going through my head. But only one bothered me: how did this happen? I tried answering it myself, but I couldn't. I was about to ask Apollo, but we walked into Olympus. Artemis stood there, arms crossed, glaring at her brother.

" what did you call me for, Apollo?" she asked. Apollo looked at her. " this is Orion" he said.

" why did you call him that? I know you hated him"

" I remember you said if you ever had a son, his name would be Orion" he said. Artemis' eyes widened. She looked from me to Apollo, and back. " yes" Apollo said. " it was... An argument, a spatula, Athena and Aphrodite, and..." he rubbed the back of his head nervously, " Orion was born". Artemis looked very,angry.

angry. She smacked apollo behind his head, then Smiled at me .Apollo looked at her. " do you want-" Artemis shot an arrow at me. I caught it in my hand. Apollo nodded, and I turned into a wolf. Turning back, I drew my bow, and, detecting a deer in the forest, whirled around and shot it between the eyes. Artemis nodded. " he can come with us" she said, and hugged me." I'm ten!" I said, returning the hug. " ARTEMIS!" Apollo yelled. We sprang up. Whirling around, I saw a dragon plow toward us. I was frozen. Artemis pushed me out of the way,and the dragon grabbed her in his jaws. A massive vortex opened, and the dragon and my mother were sucked in. _No! _I thought. Only one thing kept me in place: the color of the . Shit. The portal started closing. No... " MOM!" I Apollo grabbed my shoulder. Zap!


End file.
